Serpentsong
Credit: Cobrafang/Xxskyflarexx for the whole layout; please receive permission from her before using otherwise there may be consequences. S E R P E N T S O N G ' ' ❝''The snake will always bite back..❞ '''Serpentsong' is a black and dark grey furred TabbyXBombay She-Cat with yellow eyes. She currently resides amongst the felines of CrescentClan although she used to be rogue alongside her family. NAMES ---- Name Break-down: Serpent- 'Her darkened fur and yellow eyes give a slight resemblance of a serpent, this unusual mix runs through her bloodline giving her the prefix "Serpent". '''Song- '''Her enthusiasm leads to an outbreak of singing, this soothes the minds of young and old giving her the suffix "Song". '''Current Name- ' Serpentsong 'Nickname(s)- ' None 'Original Names-' Serpent '''APPEARANCE ---- Visuals: Serpentsong is an ebony and platinum short-haired TabbyXBombay She-Cat who is 32 Moons Old. As suggested by her name, her body is slender like a serpent with chrome daunting orbs. She has a scar below her right orb and a slit in her left ear both of those defects were caused from aggresive occurances long before joining CresentClan. Behaviour: Though Serpentsong is known to be a happy feline with little to no drama around her, there are many occasions where her expression may drop instantly into angry, sad and/or stressed. They are usually caused when she looks back at her dramatic history. Gallery: {WIP} PERSONALITY ---- Key Traits: Positive Traits-''' Cooperative // Enthusiastic // Loyal // Honest 'Neutral Traits-' Protective // Forgiving // Shy // Energetic 'Negative Traits-' Devious // Irritable // Sly // Neglectful '''Summaries: Positive Traits- ' During the hard times of her past, Serpentsong would stay enthusiastic by showing her love for singing. This would bring everyone at peace and remain at harmony for a period of time, it may be her strongest trait. Alongside her brother, Serpentsong came into the Clan and remained loyal to it. She believes that without CrescentClan her whole life may have come to an end. '''Neutral Traits-' Her brother Cobrafang was the only member of her family to survive, this causes her to be very protective of him. She may even follow him around and sleep beside him at times. She believes that it is her duty to protect him otherwise she would never forgive herself. The cause of her being shy is because of her past, she usually would be with her family causing her to befriend the other felines. 'Negative Traits- ' As she would spend her whole life with her family, she may very irritable to others. She won't speak, interact or participate with anyone who she believes may be a threat. She has lived her whole life this way and it may be a hard trait to overcome but she believes that CrescentClan may help her. 'Other-' Though many of her traits were made because of her harsh past, Serpentsong hopes that by joining CrescentClan she will be able to overcome their powerful influence. She hopes to become more of an acceptable feline and will thrive till her last breath. She may even find newer traits. With her brother Cobrafang, Serpentsong knows nothing can go wrong and she will search for a cure. This cure could possibly be the missing piece of the puzzle to Serpentsong's happiness.. 'Orientation-' Neutral- 25% Light, 75% Dark '''HISTORY ---- -WIP- RELATIONS ---- KEY: CharacterName-(Relationship with them, based on the coloured dot system) Description of feelings on the character (from Serpentsong's POV) Impstar - Divinity Of CrescentClan. Serpentsong, pays her with full respect and attention at all times. Serpentsong wishes to be a strong feline such as Impstar through time. Boneriver - Sinister Of CrescentClan. Serpentsong coorperates well with Boneriver. Personally she wouldn't think of anyone better for The Rank. She has a distance relationship with this mysterious feline however she trusts him. Two-leg Place: -WIP- CrescentClan: -WIP- SKILLS AND STATISTICS ---- Mentoring-''' As a Kitten, Serpentsong always would be intrigued by the aggresive approaches of the Warriors'. Though this isn't a good habit and is very misleading, Serpentsong would slither at night far away from her camp to practice the moves shown by the brave Warriors'. She would be her own Mentor. 'Physical Health-' Though suffering minor injuries upon time, Serpentsong is currently at a healthy state. She is capable of doing all activities which felines are supposed to do. 'Mental Health-' "Her purpose was to protect, she failed..". Around when Serpentsong was 9 Moons Old, her whole family was murdered. Being young, Serpentsong would question her actions and blame herself for the results chosen upon her. Whenever someone brings up words regarding "family" it would lead straight to deep thoughts and scary scenes. This causes her to stress and feel really low at times. 'Strengths-' Alike a serpent, Serpentsong has great abilities in water activities. She can swim, fish and hide in the depths of the water with ease. She is also great at camoflage, as her fur is dark she can hide in the shadows. 'Weaknesses-' Anything related to "family" causes her to feel uncomfortable otherwise she usually doesn't show any weaknesses. '''Statistics: Leadership- '''9/10 ' '''Sociability- '''8/10 '''Intelligence- '''8/10 '''Emotional Strength- '''3/10 '''Physical Strength- '''8/10 '''Offense- '''9/10 '''Defense- '''8/10 '''Hunting- '''8.5/10 '''Swimming- '''10/10 '''Climbing- '''5.5/10 '''Herbs- '''6/10 '''Agility- '''8/10 '''Stamina- '''8/10 '''Stealth- '''9.5/10 '''EXTRA' ---- Likes: .Season- Autumn .Prey- Albino Rabbits and Voles .Terrain- Rivers .Plant- Roses .Scent- Mint .Colour- Blue .Being with her brother Dislikes: .Felines who talk a lot .Being in a conversation regarding "family" .Felines with no humour .Felines who spread gossip .The Two-leg Place Category:Feline Category:Original Character